choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Bite Your Pickled Beef Tongue
With tongue in the first basket, the chefs attempt to lick their competition. Sadly, proper cleaning technique, creativity, and the 20-minute time frame pose problems. Then in a highly competitive second round, the chefs must take a colorful vegetable and a lean meat and make hearty main dishes. And when the two finalists move on to the dessert round, the judges are on pins and needles, wondering which chef will edge ahead. Contestants *Amy Goffio-Mahabir, Sous chef, NYU Medical Center, New York, NY *Joe Landa, Executive Chef, Jewish Theological Seminary, New York, NY *Sean Olnowich, Chef and Restaurateur, The House, New York, NY *Chris Scott, Chef and Restaurateur, Brooklyn Commune, Brooklyn, NY Judges *Chris Santos *Maneet Chauhan *Geoffrey Zakarian Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Flour Tortillas, English Cucumbers, Fresh Fava Beans, Pickled Beef Tongue Amy created Seared Tongue over Romaine Salad. The vinaigrette for the salad is nice and well-balanced. The dish is very underwhelming, with hardly any re-purposing of the mystery ingredients. Amy didn't remove the taste buds off the tongue, which are inedible. Joe made Beef Tongue Tostada with Fava Bean Mash. Joe's dish is thought through, with amazing flavor in the beef tongue and the cucumber salsa to cut the sharpness of it. The fava beans weren't peeled when they were mashed, and there are a few taste buds left on the tongue. Sean's dish is Seared Tongue with Pickled Cucumbers. The fava bean purée that Sean made did not make it onto the plate. Sean manipulates the basket ingredients the most, with the best cooked piece of tongue, freshness in his cucumber, and great crispiness with his tortilla wafer. Chris prepared Tongue & Tortilla Open-Face Sandwich w/ Pickled Onions. Chris's dish is the most developed and complete appetizer. The pickled onions are a very smart usage of the pantry that go great with the tongue. The one complaint is that the dish could use more aggressive seasoning. Based on what they ate, the judges know that Chef Amy has to go for not attempting to transform the ingredients into something special. Entrée Ingredients: Pork Rinds, Galangal, Purple Kohlrabi, Rabbit Legs & Thighs Joe did Pork Rind Crusted Rabbit with Kohlrabi Steak Fries. The presentation is nice, and Joe does the best with the pork rinds. The rabbit and kohlrabi are both grossly undercooked. The dish has nothing that pops out. Sean made Braised Rabbit with Kohlrabi Purée. The sprinkling of the pork rinds on the plate makes it obvious that they were an afterthought. The rest of the dish is flawless. The rabbit is cooked well. The kohlrabi purée is silky smooth, and the parsley oil looks good on the plate. Chris has Seared Rabbit with Kohlrabi Carpaccio. Chris didn't get his pork rinds onto the plate. The rabbit is cooked well. Chris's lemon gastrique is bright and beautiful, and the galangal glazed carrots are good. The kohlrabi doesn't work. Resulting from the lack of pork rinds, as well as some fundamental erros, the judges chop Chef Chris. Dessert Ingredients: Labne, Chickpea Flour, Asian Pears, Rose Water Syrup Sean made Chickpea Zeppole with Labne Blueberry Sauce. The Asian pears caramelized in the rose water syrup are quite good. The dessert needs more sweetness. The sauce should have been thicker, and the zeppole is too dense. Geoffrey finds it an amateur dessert and more of a dessert garnish, while Maneet couldn't disagree more. Joe did Chickpea Gingersnap Napoleon with Caramel Sauce. The plate is beautiful, and the rose water labne mousse is a great choice. The gingersnaps are delicious. The one mistake Joe made is having too much of the caramel sauce on the plate. Geoffrey finds the pears weird. The judges chop Chef Sean for the issues in his dessert, leaving Chef Joe the Chopped Champion. Gallery ByPBT Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Chris, Sean, Joe, and Amy Amy's Underwhelming Salad.png|Amy's Appetizer Joe's Tostada.png|Joe's Appetizer Sean's Purée Problem.png|Sean's Appetizer Chris's Open Face.png|Chris's Appetizer Joe's Mostly Miss.png|Joe's Entrée Sean's Rabbit Redemption.png|Sean's Entrée Chris's Carpaccio Crash.png|Chris's Entrée Sean's Zeppole Garnish.png|Sean's Dessert Joe's Gingersnap Napoleon and Caramel.png|Joe's Dessert Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Flour Tortillas Category:English Cucumbers Category:Fava Beans Category:Pork Rinds Category:Kohlrabi Category:Chickpea Flour Category:Asian Pears Category:Cucumber Category:Rose Water Syrup Category:Galangal Category:Greek Yogurt Category:Rabbit Category:Tortillas Category:Pears